Best Night of My Life
by foreverlostinwonderland2013
Summary: "And I love you for it, but I don't deserve it, because I don't deserve you. But I love you, and that's enough. I've accepted it, that love… this love that I have for you… it's all I need."
1. Midnight Kisses

"Clary? Can I tell you something?" I whispered. It was dark, and the house was quiet. No one was home; they had the house to themselves tonight. They were wrapped up in a sea of blankets and I could feel the scratches on my back from Clary's nails as she dragged them down my back. They were healing, but it still stung a little. She even broke skin, he could feel the wet, stickiness that was blood. It was worth it. It was amazing. Clary looked up a me from where she was laying on my chest. She was beautiful. Her hair was even messier than usual, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were bright, and I could feel the scratches I had left on her hips. She smiled. The light from the full moon made her pale skin even paler and she just looked so _goddamn sexy _laying there, looking up at me with wide, bright green eyes and bright red lips. I kissed her.

"Of course you can, Jace." She said breathlessly. I ran my fingers through her hair and she traced the marks on his chest.

"From the first moment I saw you in Pandemonium that night, when you finally realized what you are, I _actually _felt alive. For the first time in _years… _I felt alive. It was crazy. I barely knew your name. I thought that geeky guy you left behind when you rand towards me was your boyfriend, and I could never have you. But you were amazing, you killed a demon that night. You… You were more than I could have ever hoped for. You've put your life in _danger _for me. And I love you for it, but I don't deserve it, because I don't deserve you. But I love you, and that's enough. I've accepted it, that love… this love that I have for you… it's all I need. it's more than enough. And it doesn't matter if I don't deserve you, because I love you far, far too much to even think about letting you go. I love you too much." I kissed her again, she deepened it, climbing up closer to me. I grabbed her by the small of her back, but she still pulled herself up closer, and then it was like… wildfire, complete and total wildfire burning uncontrollably. Clary was all I felt, her body on top of mine, her lips on mine, her fingers tangled in my hair, my hands roaming…

"Clary, Clary.. wait, I had something else to say. " I whispered, because that's all I can manage right now. She was breathing hard, and her eyes were darker. I smiled.

"What else did you have to say?" She kissed my neck, my chest.

"Clary, Clary, Clary, stop…" She looked up with wide eyes.

"But…"

"No, I want this, I love it, but I had something else to say." She rested her chin on my chest and looked up at me.

"Speak." She whispered. I smiled and traced circles on her bare back.

"You're beautiful. The most beautiful girl, woman, person.. I have ever seen. And I never want to leave your side, because you make me so _happy_. I didn't know it was possible for anyone to _even _be this happy before. Clary, you're… I can't imagine a life without you. I've left you in the past, hurt you, caused you so much pain, and I hate that it was me that did that, because you're _part of me_, and I cant stand seeing you in so much pain. I love you. That month we were with Sebastian, those two weeks you didn't know where I was… I can't even imagine what I put you through."

"There was a night you came back to me." Clary whispered. "The _real _you, _my Jace, _came back to me.. only for a couple hours. But he came back to me. And it was amazing. Because I knew that you were still there, and you still loved me."

"Clary, I could never stop loving you." I murmured. "Even if I was possessed by the most evil of demons, I would still love you. You're the center of my universe and now matter what I am, that never changes."

"I know, but regardless." She smiled and kissed my neck and I moaned. "That night with you, when you were _my Jace _again, it made me so much stronger. I didn't feel like I was drowning and I knew you were still there. It gave me that extra push."

"To stab me, you mean?" I smirked. "With a _massive sword, _I might add." She kissed my neck again, and I could feel her laughing. "And I _caught on fire._"

"I saved you, didn't I?" Clary smiled, kissing my collarbone. I moaned and grabbed her hips.

"You did." I smiled. "You brought me back to you." My voice shook. I was restraining myself. "Clary, are you _trying _to drive me crazy? Because if you are, it's certainly working."

"Well, while you're talking, I need something to kiss, since I can't kiss your lips." And she kissed the star on my shoulder. "Are you done being cheesy and romantic? Because, I love it, but I really want you."

"No, Clary, I have one more thing to say, but I feel like you're really like it."

"Your heart's racing, even faster than usual." She looked up at me, biting her lip. I didn't talk for a moment. I pulled her up to me and kissed her. "I feel like you wanna do this again…" Clary smiled. I shook my head.

"You have no idea… But I have something else to tell you, Clary. Well, no, I actually have a question."

"Oohh, a question?" She smiled and kissed my neck again.

"Name of the Angel, Clary.." I moaned. "You're driving me crazy."

"That was my intention, Jace." She smiled. My hands dug into her hips again and she moaned.

"You're driving me crazy.." She whispered.

"Oh, you like that?" I smirk. Her eyes widen as I push her over and suddenly I'm on top of her.

"I do, actually.. I like it a lot." She whispered. I bent down and kissed her again. It was like we were on fire. It was hot and hungry and desperate and crazy, nothing stopping us this time… She pulled me closer to her, her nails digging into my back… I moaned and she arched her back.

"Clary, Clary…" I pulled back, panting. "Wait. Just a minute.. I have a question…"

"Okay," She was breathing heavy, her chest moving up and down very fast. I kissed the hallow of her neck. "Ask your question, Jace."

"Clary… Clarissa…"

"You almost never call me by my full name, this must be pretty important." Clary smiled, her eyes bright.

"It is." I smile, bending down to kiss her again. "Clarissa, will you… will you… will you marry me?"

I couldn't describe the look on her face when I finally got the words out. She was beyond happy.

"I—Jace, there's nothing I want more." She pulled me closer and kissed me like she had never kissed me before. The scratches on my back didn't hurt, but I knew she was scratching again. I bit her lip and she moaned and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Clary—"

"Shhh," She pulled me closer. "Just kiss me. Please."

And I did as she asked.

It was the best night of my life..

* * *

"Clary?"

"Jace?"

"Have you changed your mind from last night?" I asked as I handed her a cup of coffee.

"What? Why would I change my mind?" She looked startled. "Of course I want to marry you!" She kissed me. "The only problem we have is how to tell my mom and Luke."

"Actually…" I smiled as I pulled her over the kitchen counter to me. Clary giggled rested her arms on my shoulders and looked at me. It was almost like she was glowing. "I already took care of that." I kissed her neck.

"You already took care of that?"

"Of course." I smiled. "I wouldn't just ask you to marry me without asking for permission from your parents first, now would I?"

"I suppose so…"

"I love you, Clary. I love you so much." I kissed her and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Oh, again?" She giggled.

"No, silly girl." I smile and kiss her nose. "I need you to get dressed, so we can go meet your mom and Luke at Taki's for breakfast."

"Why?"

"Just 'cause." I laughed. Clary grabbed a pair of shorts from the closet and threw a shirt on over her tank top. She grabbed a pair of flats and grabbed my hand.

"Okay. I'm ready. Let's go."

"I don't think I've ever seen a girl get ready that fast before."

"I'm not most girls, though, am I?" Clary began skipping down the hall and I ran to catch up with her. I picked her up by her hips and threw her over my shoulder and we ran out of the door.

Glamour really is a lovely thing.

We made it to Taki's in five minutes. Jocelyn and Luke were waiting, talking at a booth in the corner.

"Good morning, mommy!" Clary skipped to the table and kissed her mom on the cheek. I've never heard her call Jocelyn 'mommy' before. She must be in a better mood than I thought. "Good morning, Luke!" She kissed him on the cheek, too before sliding in the booth next to me.

"I love you." I laughed. Clary giggled and kissed me very briefly.

"So," Luke laughed. "You're happy."

"I did it last night," I said to them. "I asked her. And she said yes, and it was awesome." That didn't sound like me.

I must be happier than I thought, too.

"You're so young.." Jocelyn said. But she was smiling and she held Clary's hand across the table. She looked at me. "But you love her. I know that. You'll take care of her. There's no one I'd rather her marry."

"Even Simon?" I couldn't help myself.

"He's more like a brother, and he will always remain as such. That's how they'll always be." Jocelyn laughed. "Besides, Simon's perfect for Isabelle." She paused. "I never thought I would say that."

"They're getting pretty serious, too." I said, taking Clary's hand. "It's weird to see Isabelle with one guy for more than a month."

"I can't believe it…" Luke laughed. "My little girl is getting married!"

Clary's eyes filled with tears. "I'll still be your little girl, Luke." She smiled. "I love you. All of you."

Jocelyn smiled and looked between the two of us. "You two should get going. Go celebrate. Have some fun." She waved her hand at us and we got up and ran out into the morning sun.

"The world is ours, Mrs. Clary Lightwood." I smiled, picking her up and spinning her in the air. "What do you want to do?"

"I _really _like the sound of that." Clary giggled and kissed me. "I want to… go home, pack a picnic and go to Central Park."

"That's it?"

"No, that's just what I think we should do _first_." She kissed me again. "We have the whole day and all night. Let's do whatever the hell we want."


	2. Picnic

"What do you want to eat on our picnic, Clary?" I asked, picking up an apple and throwing it to Clary. She fumbled to catch it and it fell to the floor at her feet.

She had changed into a pretty little black sundress with blue flowers on it. She looked beautiful as she danced around the kitchen, looking for food. She giggled and picked it up.

"I want… strawberries." Clary smiles, jumping up on the kitchen counter. "And peaches. And peanut butter and strawberry jam sammiches. And sweet tea. And chocolate cake. And barbeque Pringles… and green apples with caramel." She smiles, kicking her legs back and forth. I catch her ankles and move closer to her, resting my hands on her hips, and resting my forehead against hers. She smiled, and wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me closer.

I moaned and kissed her.

"Oh, Clary…" I murmured against her lips. She bit my bottom lip. "Are you sure you want to go on this little picnic of yours?"

"Yes, Jace." I really do love how my name sounds when Clary says it. "We haven't gone on one cheesy romantic date in the year that we've been dating." She kissed me again and pushed me away. "Make the sammiches and I'll go find a blanket for us." She jumped down and ran out of the kitchen, singing as she rain. I busied myself making the sandwiches and she returned ten minutes later with a big fluffy blanket.

"It's almost ready." I smiled, kissing her cheek as she folded the blanket and folded it in the basket. She began to pile the food into it.

"Whatchya looking for?" Clary smiled.

"Caramel for the green apples."

"Ah, screw the apples." She laughed. "Let's just go." She kissed my cheek and handed me the basket.

"Clary?" I asked, grabbing her hand.

"Jace?" Clary giggled.

"I've never seen you this happy before." I smiled, opening the door for her. She skipped through it and stopped in front of, holding her hands behind her back and leaning forward, her hair falling in front of her face. "It's really quite beautiful, I love it." I gently put my finger under her chin and brought her face to mine and kissed her very softly. "I can't wait to see you on our wedding day." I said against her lips. Clary giggled and jumped on my back.

"To Central Park we go!" She said in my ear, pointing forward. We ran through the crowds and found a pretty place under a large green tree in the middle of Central Park. Clary spread out the blanket and I set out the food.

"Jace?" She said, sitting on my lap and handing me a sandwich as she bit into her own.

"Hmm?" I said, sinking my teeth into my own. She kissed my nose.

"I love you." She whispered. "I love you so much. You drive me crazy, so crazy." She kissed forehead. "But I love every second of it. I can't imagine a life without you now. And I don't want you. Because you're mine. And I'm yours. And that's something that will never, _never _change. I just… By the Angel, Jace, I love you so much. More than I should. More than I thought possible. I love you. And you have made me the happiest girl in the universe. And I can never repay you for it. You're amazing, Jace. So wonderful, lovely…"

I took the sandwich out of her hand and put it on the ground on top of mine. I pushed her back on the blanket and kissed her. She clawed at my back even more and I smiled, digging my nails into her hips. She moaned and deepened the kiss.

"You look beautiful today, you know that?" I said against her lips. Clary smiled. "I love you, too." And I picked her back up and handed her the sandwich and a cup of sweet tea.

"What was _that_?" Clary looked at me with wide, bright, green eyes and red cheeks. I loved that look on her face.

"I'm not allowed to kiss my new fiancé?" I kissed her.

"No, no, you totally are." She smiled. "Just wondering where that came from." She took drink of her tea.

"You just make me so happy.." I murmured, kissing her hand. She blushed and took a strawberry from the basket.

"I am very much in love with you." Clary said, leaning in to kiss me again. I smiled; she tasted sweet, like strawberries.

"I am just as in love with you." I pulled her back into my lap.

* * *

"What shall we do next, Clary?" I asked after we dropped the basket off back in the kitchen at the Institute.

"I want to… I chose what we did first, you choose now." Clary stuck her tongue out at me as we stepped back into the sun. She pulled her sunglasses down.

"Hmmm." I picked her up in my arms and swirled her around. She threw her arms around my neck and giggled. "I want to… You know, we should just stay here and watch a movie. "

"Ooh, watch a movie?" Clary smiled. "What kinda movie?"

"Hmmm… One of those cheesy romantic movies." I laughed. She giggled.

"Really?"

"Whatever you want to watch, love." I smiled, opening the door for her again. She threw her shoes off and skipped to the couch.

"How about.. we watch… The Vow?" She said, laying down, putting her hands under the pillow. I smiled and sat down in front of her. She curled her legs around me.

"Okay." I smiled, kissing her wrist.


End file.
